Taxi Boy
by Viko W
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene pasatiempos que, generalmente, no son muy lucrativos. Pero no Alois, él sabe como matar el tiempo y amasar una mini fortuna. aloisxhannah


**Disclaimer: **la serie de Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso, así como los personajes que se emplean en este fanfic. Esta historia es hecha por un fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Taxi Boy**

Muchos chicos de su edad alardeaban de fumar, beber y acostarse con chicas bonitas. A él no le gustaba ni fumar, beber o perder el tiempo flirteando con chicas tontas que por abrir las piernas se creían con derecho a fastidiar la existencia. Todo eso resultaba problemático… problemático en cuanto a salir perdiendo. ¿Qué ganaba uno al agotarse dándole placer a una _perra _que, no teniendo suficiente con eso, te dejaba en números rojos? Alois sencillamente no entendía cuál era la maravillosa ganancia por presumir. Aunque no por ello él se privaba de practicar algo similar a esos _pasatiempos (_porque podía considerarse un hobby diluirse en alcohol, ¿no?). Entonces, si bien no se revolcaba con chicas de su edad por los motivos antes descritos, él se jactaba (internamente) de algo que sí resultaba rentable (ignorando olímpicamente que dicho _mata rato _fuese el doble de destructivo y retorcido que los anteriores): Él prefería _que le jodieran_ la vida a cambio de dinero. Porque el dinero mueve al mundo, el fin que justifica los medios. Y era el dinero, lo único que hasta entonces ocupaba un lugar especial en el agujero negro que poseía por corazón.

Generalmente su clientela se componía de hombres mayores. -Oh, sí- Viejos que buscaban montarlo y llenarlo de fluidos por un "módico" precio. No era algo que le encantara -estrictamente hablando- pero no le disgustaba demasiado. El placer a fin de cuentas era placer, cuando lo había. Así que cuando aquella morena despampanante bajó la ventanilla del auto y lo miró fijamente, no le pareció mala idea cambiar mamadas por un buen coño. De modo que aceptó y terminó subiendo al Mercedes gris reluciente. Tal vez le aumentaría la tarifa por ser malditamente guapa, o tal vez no, ya lo decidiría luego. Mientras miraba las luces del exterior, la idea de por qué aquella mujer de expresión ligeramente melancólica requería de sus servicios, fue algo que le rondó la cabeza no más de unos minutos. Principalmente porque comerse el seso en cuestiones de ese tipo era algo que no le correspondía. Se suponía que a él le daba igual. O al menos _debía _darle igual. Al fin y al cabo fuese lo que fuese que impulsaba a sus clientes a solicitarlo era lo que le llenaba los bolsillos. Así que mejor no hacerla de Freud.

Ella no habló en todo el transcurso hasta su departamento y Alois no hizo amago por conversar, tampoco sugirió ir a un hotel, comprendía la discreción que sus clientes buscaban, algunos la encontraban en moteles de mala muerte, otros más –como aquella mujer- la hallaban en sus propios hogares (o tal vez fuera para sentir la adrenalina de ser, secretamente, descubiertos. ¡Oh, cierto! A él eso no le importaba). Lo que enseguida se hizo de sus pensamientos fue aquel par de pechos. Eran tan grandes~… debía ser un crimen andante esa mujer. Alois se obligó a emplear aquella expresión desinteresada que le funcionaba bastante bien para ahuyentar a cualquier potencial admiradora. Lucir ansioso por descubrir la voz indecorosa de esa mujer no era propio de él, pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Esa desdichada tenía el cuerpo de una conejita de Playboy. Y si era honesto consigo, siempre había sido un _poco _débil frente a las mujeres mayores que presentaban cierto aire melancólico.

Para cuando llegaron al destino, la duda que se cernía en si aquel par de senos eran reales o no fue desechada una vez la puerta del departamento se cerró a sus espaldas, cuando se decidió a comprobarlo él mismo. Los estrujó e hizo con ellos todo lo que se le ocurrió. Al parecer eran reales, pero aquello había dejado de ser importante y una vez saciada su curiosidad se dedicó a hacer lo suyo. Siendo honesto, el sexo con una mujer era bastante bueno, especialmente cuando ella enredaba las piernas tras su espalda haciendo más profundo el contacto y gemía sin pudor alguno. Eso le agradaba, sonaba bien a sus oídos, no como los bufidos que lo vejetes solían soltar y los falsos halagos que él dejaba salir. Cuando fue alcanzado el punto culminante Alois tuvo en claro que aquella mujer tendría que pagarle una buena suma, porque aquel revolcón había sido el mejor que ella podría haber tenido –lo mismo iba para él pero no se lo diría-, de modo que apenas ella se tumbó a un lado, él se le fue encima para advertirle que dormir no estaba permitido, al menos no hasta saldar la cuenta. De cómo eso pasó a volverse una evidente estimulación para una ardiente segunda ronda fue algo que Hannah no logró recordar del todo.

Cuando el cansancio finalmente los abrazó se encontraban recostados uno frente al otro, jadeantes, envueltos en sudor. Entonces a Alois le pareció ver algo en la mirada de esa mujer._ Algo_ tan intangible como un recuerdo lejano. Como si la conociera de alguna part…

—¿Tienes nombre? —preguntó ella sacándolo de su mutismo.

Alois lo pensó un instante.

—¿Tienes tú?

Ella pareció sopesar su respuesta y al final dijo:

—… No seré una de tus clientas— hizo un breve silencio y se incorporó ligeramente turbada—. No se volverá a repetir. —murmuró.

—¿Pagar por sexo o acostarte con un menor? —cuestionó divertido repasando aquellas líneas. ¿_Clientas_? Más bien _clientes hombres_, pero nada ganaba con sacarla de su error.

—Será mejor que te vistas.

Su voz suave no logró trasmitirle del todo el tono demandante y gélido que ella deseaba, o bien él decidió ignorarlo. Alois se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos de azul pálido se clavaron en los de ella. Podía percibir la inquietud creciendo tras esa expresión impasible. Por experiencia sabía cuando la decisión de acostarse con él había sido un experimento, vicio o impulso estúpido (aunque él se dijera que no debía hacer un psicoanálisis a sus asiduos porque se suponía que las razones le importaban un bledo). Ella tal vez podría fácilmente situarse en la primera categoría. Seguramente lo habría pensado durante largo tiempo, dudando mucho y al final armándose de valor para bajar la ventanilla y llamarlo con la mirada. A juzgar por el auto, el departamento lujoso y su manera de vestir, si _esto _llegase a salir a la luz, con seguridad su vida se acabaría. Ella tenía bastante que perder. Luego de aquel breve análisis, Alois decidió que el _impulso estúpido _pudiese entrar también en el tipo de decisión que aquella mujer hizo.

—A la mayoría le gusta llamarme _Brian._ —dijo de pronto—. Por supuesto, no es mi verdadero nombre pero a nadie le importa saberlo. Eres la primera que lo pregunta.

—Ya veo. —se levantó, cubriéndose con una bata.

Alois la observó de espaldas, detallando en su largo cabello. La sonrisa que esbozaba su rostro se desvaneció.

—No deberías hacer cosas tan estúpidas como estas—sentenció—. Si alguien se enterara tendrías problemas graves.

Volteó a verlo con sorpresa. Él la miró con severidad y al poco rato suavizó su expresión, dando entrada a una sonrisa menos radiante pero desbordante hasta las comisuras de erotismo.

—Sí, no es algo que deba decirle a quien contrata mis servicios. Me das la impresión de ser una santurrona. Una que no tiene una maldita idea de lo que hará a continuación—rió quedamente—. Hacerte pasar por una mujer _mala_, no te pega en absoluto—chasqueó la lengua divertido—. Entonces, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Otro silencio se instaló entre ambos. Ella dudó un momento, luego apretó los labios y con cierta timidez los separó.

—Hannah… Anafeloz—desvió la vista, las mejillas comenzaron a escocerle—, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Alois sonrió satisfecho.

—Pensé que no tenías planes de convertirte en mi clienta… Hannah.

Hannah lo miró fingiendo estar molesta. Pero fingir y estarlo de verdad era algo que Alois sabía diferenciar bastante bien, las mentiras eran su especialidad. Así que le concedió eso, una mentira, porque mentirse estaba bien en aquel momento. Ella _no_ sería su clienta y él _no_ le diría su nombre.

En el próximo encuentro quizás se podría permitir hacerlo…

Ambos.

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora**: Pequeño one-shot que simplemente me llegó a la cabeza mientras miraba la foto de un chico guapo y joven que anunciaba en su metroblog ser un taxi boy. ¿Qué hacía yo en su metroblog? Pues buscaba poses para dibujar y de click en click terminé allí… y la idea llegó a mi cabeza. Sí, sí, ya sé que tengo que terminar el fic AloisxHannah largo pero antes debo finalizar un crossover MadaDei+AloisxHannah que tengo desde hace un rato y no logro terminar y luego… luego podré dedicarme a darle fin a Luces de Neón.


End file.
